


[M4F] [Script Offer] The Prince [Fairy Tale] [Fantasy] [Classic Story] [Friends to lovers] [Confession] [Mistaken Identity] [Romantic] [L-bombs] [Proposal] [Kissing] [Riding] [Slight Msub]

by Anona_Moosey



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anona_Moosey/pseuds/Anona_Moosey
Summary: You were a lower class maiden in the village, barely making enough money. But at least you had your best friend since childhood that would always stay by your side. Though recently, he's been acting strange. Not bad but he was...different. When you tell him you might leave the village, he tells you that he isn't the man you think he is.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	[M4F] [Script Offer] The Prince [Fairy Tale] [Fantasy] [Classic Story] [Friends to lovers] [Confession] [Mistaken Identity] [Romantic] [L-bombs] [Proposal] [Kissing] [Riding] [Slight Msub]

(humming, followed by sounds of frustration)

  
  


(mumbling) Come on, work damnit!

  
  


Hmm? Oh, yeah. Just having a little trouble starting the fireplace.

  
  


(slightly nervous) Uh, of course! I know I do this all the time, but…

  
  


(cut off by fireplace lighting)

  
  


(sound of astonishment) Wow! I actually did it!

  
  


(composes self, tries to act nonchalant) I mean, of course I did! I do this all the time!

  
  


Anyway, now that we have a fire, we can put the pot over it and heat up our dinner.

  
  


(puts pot over fire)

  
  


Okay, now we just have to wait for our food to cook, and we can eat.

  
  


(slightly bashful) Oh, it's no problem at all. I wanted to make dinner for you.

  
  


Yes, I know I don't usually do this sort of thing for you but…is it really a bad thing?

  
  


(slightly more confident) Good. Now, while we wait for our food, what would you like to do?

  
  


Talk? Alright. What about?

  
  


Oh, (random girl name) is leaving town?

  
  


(stumbling, trying to remember who the girl is) And she is...uh…

  
  


(sound of recognition) Oh, she's the girl who works in the bakery with you!

  
  


(recomposes self again) I mean, I knew that! I was just clarifying.

  
  


But why is that?

  
  


Well, I understand that. The pay you get at that bakery isn't great. It makes sense she'd try to find a better paying job outside of this village.

  
  


(suddenly anxious) Wait, you're not considering doing the same, are you?

  
  


Your silence isn't giving me much hope. 

  
  


Listen to me, you can't leave this kingdom. I mean… you're happy here, aren't you?

  
  


You have your family, friends...me…

  
  


(getting slightly angry) Yes, I understand you could get more money elsewhere. But if there's one thing I know, it's that wealth isn't everything.

  
  


(softer) You...you want me to go with you?

  
  


(anxious) No, I-I can't do that.

  
  


Because, I...I just can't!

  
  


(getting increasingly angry) I don't-It's not...Listen to me!

  
  


(softer) There's something I have to tell you.

  
  


I'm...I'm not who you think I am.

  
  


I…I am the prince. The prince of this kingdom.

  
  


(slight laugh) As much as I enjoy listening to your laughter, I was not joking. I'm not the man you've known your whole life. I'm the prince.

  
  


A few weeks ago, your friend and I bumped into each other at the town's square. We found that we share a striking resemblance. We thought it would be a good experiment to switch lives for a little bit.

  
  


You can't deny that you've noticed how different I've acted.

  
  


Yes, that means your friend is currently living like a prince in the castle. He wanted to know what it was like, just like I wanted to know what being a commoner was like.

  
  


I know, this is a lot to handle all at once. But I had to tell you. If I agreed to go with you, I'd be abandoning my people. And that's something I refuse to do.

  
  


(silence)

  
  


Are you alright?

  
  


(laughing) Yes, that's why it's been hard for me to do all these simple, menial tasks.

  
  


Are you sure you're okay though?

  
  


Good.

  
  


(softer) Do you...do you still want to leave?

  
  


(frustrated) Why?

  
  


But-but-

  
  


(sighs in frustration) Then why don't you stay at the castle with me?

  
  


Your friend and I have already made a plan to switch back in a couple days. When we do, you can just live in the castle with me.

  
  


Yes, I'm very serious!

  
  


(slightly nervous) Your place there? Well…

  
  


I...I was hoping that maybe…maybe you could be there as my...wife.

  
  


Yes, my wife.

  
  


(slightly more confident) Over these past few weeks, you and I have spent so much time together. I've learned that you're a kind, hard-working, and beautiful woman.

  
  


I've met many ladies from royalty all across the world, and none of them could ever compare to you. None of them could make me blush from a simple stare like you do. None of them treat me like a normal person like you do.

  
  


What I'm trying to say is that I have...fallen in love with you. And if you agree to marry me, I will try everything in my power to give you a happy and bountiful life.

  
  


I know this is all very sudden, and I-

  
  


(gets cut off by kiss)

  
  


I'm hoping this means yes?

  
  


(gets cut off by kiss again, laughs while kissing)

  
  


(while kissing) You have no idea how happy you make me.

  
  


I could only hope to make you feel the same.

  
  


(stops kissing) What do you mean you know how I can do that?

  
  


No, the dinner won't be done for awhile, why?

  
  


(cut off by another kiss)

  
  


(while kissing) Oh, you mean-okay, I get it now.

  
  


(laughing) I guess that means we should get rid of these clothes then.

  
  


(While taking off clothes) I actually prefer commoner clothing. It's more comfortable and the robes I have to where in the castle are-

  
  


(cut off by kiss, yet again)

  
  


(while kissing) Yeah, you're right, I should stop talking as much.

  
  


(gets pushed to the ground)

  
  


Woah! Eager are we?

  
  


Seeing you on top of me like this...it's like looking at an angel.

  
  


Please, please ride me.

  
  


(dick enters vagina)

  
  


(moaning)

  
  


God you feel amazing.

  
  


(moaning)

  
  


Yes, make love to me my queen!

  
  


(moaning)

  
  


(sex ensues, improv for the most part until orgasm, maybe throw in some begging and more 'my queens' in there)

  
  


(panting)

  
  


Just lie on top of me for now, my love.

  
  


(kisses) 

  
  


I promise, I will treat you like a queen until my dying breath.

  
  


We just have to wait a few days. Then we can go to the castle. Until then…

  
  


(yawns)

  
  


Let's just lay here and relax.

  
  


Hmmm?

  
  


(panicked, rushing to get up) God damnit, forgot about the dinner!


End file.
